characterrealmsfandomcom-20200214-history
Bandana Waddle Dee
Summary Bandana Waddle Dee, otherwise known as Bandana Dee or simply Waddle Dee, is a character in the Kirby series, debuting in Kirby Super Star. He is a Waddle Dee who wears a blue bandana. He went from being an insignificant, unimportant character in his first appearances to being a prominent character that has appeared in every Kirby game to date since Kirby Mass Attack in 2011. In his debut, he only made a brief appearance in Megaton Punch, though the remake extends this appearance to Revenge of the Kingand takes over the role of Arena Waddle Dee. He most often acts as King Dedede's sidekick. He wields a spear as his weapon. He is one of the few Waddle Dees depicted to be on par with Kirby in terms of skill and strength. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 3-A Name: Bandana Waddle Dee, Waddle Dee, or Bandana Dee Origin: Kirby Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Waddle Dee Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Pseudo-Flight, Spear Mastery, hovering by spinning spear, Multi-Spear Attack, Spear-Shaped Beams, Parasol Mastery, Forcefield Creation with his Parasol, Transformation (Can imitate Kirby's transformations), Can turn into a small ball of intangible energy, Invulnerability with the invincible candy, Healing with Maxim Tomato, Intangibility and Teleportation, 4th Wall Awareness, Empathic Manipulation Attack Potency: Universe Level '(When he started off as just a punching bag fodder he made a crack visible from space on planet Pop Star, which is so large that even its stratosphere alone contains a giant moon, but lately with enough experience he became powerful enough to overpower the hands of Dark Crafter, who is superior to Claycia who created all of Seventopia, and who fought evenly with Kirby. Won Dedede's Cake Royale alongside Kirby. Defeated Magolor, who can turn the fabric of the universe into a weapon. Comparable to Kirby, Meta Knight, and King Dedede.) 'Speed: Massively FTL+ (Can keep up with Kirby.) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Universal Durability: Universe Level (Can take multiple hits from Meta Knight and the Kirbys created by the Kirby Printer, which have been described on multiple occasions to be at least equal to the real Kirby. Tanked blows from Magolor Soul.) Stamina: Very High (Never shown to be tired until he's defeated. Usually on par with Kirby.) Range: Extended melee range with his spears, longer with transformations. Standard Equipment: Magical spears he can create out of nothing, Parasol, Maxim Tomatoes, Invincibility Candy Intelligence: At Least Above Average '''(A master spear wielder and an experienced combatant who has gone toe to toe with Kirby on multiple occasions, surviving all of his fights with the pink powerhouse. Waddle Dees are capable of disassembling a robot fairly quickly.) '''Weaknesses: Nothing notable. Notes: Regardless of how many spears he throws, he will never run out of them as one will always appear in his hand again. Notes 2 (Transformations): His transformations include summoning a cannonball-blasting bazooka from nothing, which has a super attack which briefly turns his weapon into a machine gun, and a torpedo-firing submarine. If you pay attention to the Yellow Submarine Dee in this clip, you will notice that the transformation also comes with a super attack that allows him to fire a mega-sized torpedo. He also can transform his spear into a latch and use it to climb up rope. Fights Category:Kirby Category:Spear Category:Flight Users Category:Tier 3 Category:Male Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Non-Human Category:Playable Characters Category:Video Game Category:Forcefield Creation Users Category:Teleportation Category:Transformation Users Category:Characters Category:Alien Category:Empathic Manipulators